The present invention relates to a support for fixing objects, for example ashtrays, palettes, containers and pen holders, removably in projecting manner to substantially vertical structural members of office furniture, such as the legs of chairs and writing desks.
In a known support of the above type, an arm integral with the object has a fixed lug and an opposite lug which can be swivelled and is adapted to be fixed to the structural member by means of a setscrew. This may entail the use of a tool and a considerable loss of time. This and other disadvantages are obviated by the support according to the invention.